


MJ's Harem

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Threesome - F/F/F, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Cat & Spider-Man defeat Venom, the Symbiote leaves Eddie Brock and seeks out Mary-Jane, transforming her into She-Venom, She-Venom then seeks out Gwen Stacy and Felicia Hardy and brings them under her spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MJ's Harem

**MJ's Harem**

 

_Black Cat & Spider-Man defeat Venom, the Symbiote leaves Eddie Brock and seeks out Mary-Jane, transforming her into She-Venom, She-Venom then seeks out Gwen Stacy and Felicia Hardy and brings them under her spell._

 

Chapter One

Spider-Man and Black Cat leap out of the way of the steel beam that Venom just threw at them, Spider-Man blinded Venom with some web while Black Cat kneed him in the groin.

Venom roared in pain as he grabbed Black Cat and threw her half a block down the street.

"Black Cat!" Spider-Man yelled as he tried to go after her, but Venom tackled him from behind, pinning Spider-Man to the ground.

"Oh no Spider-Man, we are not done with you yet!" Venom hissed.

 

 

 


End file.
